Renovación Inesperada
by Zakhep Slon
Summary: ¿Alguna vez quisiste que tus sueños se hicieran realidad? Kevin siempre quiso conocer a sus personajes favoritos de Undertale, Pero él sabía que nunca iba a pasar. Hasta que se encuentra con sus 2 amigos y se unen para vivir juntos, se enteran que los monstruos salieron del subsuelo, ¿Podrán con las nuevas Amistades/Enemistades?.
1. Encuentro Supuestamente Imposible

Renovación Inesperada

Creado por: Zakhep Slon

Colaboración: MannyRolo, Kennyz9zv

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: Hola, Y bienvenidos a este Fanfic que les traemos hoy, ¡Esta vez va a ser algo muy interesante del juego Undertale!. Espero que les guste, ¡Y que dejen su Review para saber en qué mejorar o tu opiñon! Sin nada más que decir, ¡Arranquemos!._

 **Prólogo: Encuentro Supuestamente Imposible.**

Si pudiera describir mi vida en una palabra, Sería _Aburrida._

Seguramente no sabrás quién soy, Así que compartiré un poco de información contigo.

Me llamo Kevin, Tengo 16 años y actualmente vivo en Argentina, Buenos Aires para ser precisos. Me encanta mi hobby de Videojuegos y también socializar por Discord o Online.

Actualmente soy una persona muy Introvertida, No me llego a expresar mucho, Pero cuando exploto no hay forma de pararme alguna.

En mi casa estoy viendo la Tele, Algo muy raro sobre mí, Porque casi ya nunca toco la T.V por tener mi Computadora para jugar...

Me aburrí de los típicos programas, Así que me puse a cambiar de canal como Hamm en Toy Story 2, Y paré de repente en CNN.

Mientras pasaban las típicas noticias, decidí levantarme un segundo para hacerme un té barato, El típico Té sin sabor, Pero que aún te reconforta.

Obviamente estaba muy cansado, Eran las 07:04 de la mañana y aún nadie se había despertado, Y no quería despertar a nadie, Porque sino me re cagaban a pedo.

Al terminar de hacerme el té y sentarme, Le dí un sorbo. _Aún Insípido como siempre..._

En el Televisor, Inmediatamente aparecía:

 **¡ALERTA!** **¡Monstruos salen del Subsuelo!**

Despúes de un rato, Apareció un reportero Estadounidense que, Estaba muy bien vestido, Formal y seguro, Con seriedad en su cara escrita, Y de ahí, Empieza a explicar la Noticia.

"Gente de todo el mundo, Primero muchas gracias por sintonizarnos en tan poco tiempo para que puedan escuchar esta noticia tan Inesperada, Que por los últimos días, Estuvo rondando por EE.UU. Pero ahora podemos liberar esto a todo el mundo! Escuchen con atención lo que vamos a decir."

Estaba tan sorprendido con esta noticia que, Sin querer, Tiré mi Té al piso. Afortunadamente no se cayó la taza para hacer ruido. _Estuvo cerca._ Me concentré de vuelta en el Televisor para poeer escucharlo.

"Hace 2 semanas, Los monstruos salieron de la superficie, Sí, Los que estaban en los cuentos para niños y Mitos, ¡Son realidad!. En este periodo de tiempo Hubieron problemas con esto, Porque no podían estar aquí en los Estados Unidos. Así que se hizo una encuesta entre los Diputados y Senadores de todos los países para ver qué país se iba a encargar de esto..."

"...Terminó Argentina, con el 67% de los Votos para dejar que vivan allí y que despúes, cuando se vayan acostumbrando, Se puedan expandir por todo el mundo!. Así que si son de Argentina... Les daré un consejo."

 _¿Un consejo?... ¿Que está tramando?._ Una expresión de seriedad se empezó a formar en mi rostro, Esto ya no era una broma, no, Era realidad y estaba pasando.

Despúes de Prepararse, advirtió. "Tengan cuidado con los Monstruos, Hay algunos que puede que no sean tan amigables como parecen, Créanme, Yó experiencié esos momentos."

 _Ja, Muy extraño que un Comentarista se ponga a dar consejos sin avisar a la producción... Me imagino que será algo de allí._ De ahí, Volvió a su programación habitual y no se volvió a repetir por el resto del canal...

Pasó como una hora, pero aún no me lo podía creer.

¿Cómo era que estaba pasando esto? No tenía ningún sentido, Ni un indicio de que algo parecido pasaría, Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando está todo así en Argentina?. Vamos, Ahora el dólar está 40 pesos, No me jodas.

Si son los Monstruos de Undertale, Entonces sería épico. **_A/N : Advierto que nadie en el mundo sabe de Undertale, Sólo lo jugamos mis Amigos y yó, Para no confundir._**

Tenía que empezar a calmar mi hype, Ya que siempre tengo que tener una mente fresca para todo.

 _...Me vendría mejor jugar un rato a la PC._

Me fui a mi Computadora de Gama Media, La prendí, Abrí Discord y lo primero que hice fue llamar a mis mejores amigos...

 _¡Contesten Mierdas!._...

"¿Hola?, Oye pendejo, ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora eh? No me dejaste dormir..." Dijo mi 1er acompañante.

Ese, Obviamente era MannyRolo, El manicero, El Mexicano, El rompepe- Okey ya. Solté una carcajada a su queja, Y le respondí.

"¿Quién aún duerme a esta hora, Tarado? Anda a tomarte un café o algo."

"Me da hueva, Ni quiero levantarme wey."

"Ajá, Como digas Manny, Apurate que no tengo todo el día, Te espero en el Grupo que voy a hacer, No te tardes cabrón." Le añadí un poco de énfasis en 'Apurate'. De ahí le corté y llamé a mi otro mejor amigo.

Se podía escuchar ruído de fondo mientras contestó. "Hola Papita, ¿Que pasó?"

 _Ja, Un poco más apagado que antes, Por lo visto._

Este niño que me habla se hace llamar Santyz9zv, Pero le decimos Santi sin la Y. (Hay alguna diferencia?.)

"¿Te unís a una llamada de Manny y yó?, Tenemos que hablar de algo."

"Si es por tu cuenta de LoL, No fue mi culpa que la banearan."

"¿Qué decís, Pelotudo?"

"Digo, Hola, ¿Que pasó?."

 _Dios que boludo JAJA._ "Sólo entra a la llamada, Te espero." Corté, Hice el grupo y empezé a esperar.

Ya era normal que se tardaran, Así que de mientras escuché unas canciones del Duki y Lit Killah mientras me hacía viejo. _No amigo, Cómo me re ceban estas canciones, Por dios._

Despúes de esperar 10 min, Santi entró a la llamada, Aunque Manny aún no entró.

Mientras esto pasaba, Decidí romper el hielo. "Así que Santi, ¿Aún no vas a dibujar Digital con tu Tableta?, Quiero verte ser un Pro en Dibujo." Dije con Entusiasmo.

Hubo unos 3 segundos de silencio hasta que contestó. "Se me rompió la tableta..."

Se me quedaron ojos de platos enos ojos, Y lo cagué a Pedo. "¿En serio? Sos alto pelotudo, ¿No ves que no cuidás las cosas?"

suspiro* "No se que pasó amigo, Simplemente dejó de funcionar y no pude hacer nada al respecto."

"Bah, No importa, Igual era de una muy mala marca." Ya estaba superando un poco el tema.

"¡Pero si los Genius son buenos, Hasta a mucha gente les gustó."

"..." Quería forzar un Facepalm ahí mismo... Pero me resistí. "Flaco, Genius es para Oficinas, Dibujos Empresariales todo feos, No para dibujar Anime o pelotudeces."

Dicho eso, De repente Manny entró a la llamada despúes de un largo tiempo.

"Ya estoy chavos."

 ** _A/N: (K: Kevin, M: Manny, S: Santi.)_**

K: Amigo, te tardaste demasiado, ¿Fuiste al baño de vuelta?

M: Pues sí...

K: Que forro que sos amigo, Te dije rápido.

M: Puta madre cabrón, Yó tengo Higiene, ¿Sabes?

K: Yo también tengo higiene, Y no me tardo 15 min. ¡Parecés Zulma Lobato preparándosé a bailar!.

S: ¡Ya cierren el orto y decinos Papita, ¿Qué pasa?.

K: Chicos, Ya es la hora de poner en acción el Plan-De-Vida-616.

S: ¿Tan pronto?, Mi vieja me iba a comprar mi PC para cumpleaños...

M: Al fin que ya lo accionaste, eh cabrón.

K: Santi dejate de joder, te va a dar algo más copado cuando pase el plan, Manny, Me parece perfecto esto. Es la hora de hacerlo.

K, M, S: ¡Una casa para nosotros 3!.

Y con eso, Se prepararía todo.

Pasaron 7 días de duro Papeleo y pensamiento, La verdad no sabía que obtener una Casa así sería tan fácil, Pero despúes de obtenerla... Oof.

Aún estaba hecha un desastre, Aún espero que los chicos vengan del avión para que pasen y vivan aquí.

Básicamente el plan consistía en que Nosotros viviríamos los 3 solos en una casa grande y buena, Hubieron problemas por el gobierno, Pero digamos que se resolvió todo...

Obviamente tuve que pagar yó el pasaje para que vengan ellos, así que por ahora todo a la perfección.

 _Esto va a ser genial... Algo progresamos y ya deberían de llegar en 1 hora aproximadamente._

Estaba afuera de la casa, En el patio para ser precisos, Aún contemplaba la belleza de un trabajo duro bien, hecho y derecho.

...Hasta que pasó un camión de Mudanza por en frente de mi casa.

 _Extraño, Yó no necesito más muebles ni nada..._

Me pareció raro, Hasta que me percaté de que no era para mí, ¡Alguien se estaba mudando al frente!.

Y pude llegar a ver lo que me cambiaría por siempre la vida.

Una cabra con aropos morados estaba llevando cajas hacia la casa, Mientras 3 Adolescentes la ayudaban. Uno con Remera Cian con rayas Moradas, Otro con el mismo look, Sólo que con color Verde y con rayas más claras, Pude notar sus ojos color Rojo puro... Y otra Cabra, Pero esta vez Macho, con la misma ropa que la de Verde...

Obviamente ya conocía a los que se estaban mudando.

¿Y que fué lo que hice?

Saludarlos... Por supollo.

 **Continuará...**

 _Mensaje para los lectores: ¡Muchas Gracias por haber leído este capítulo!, Hare más seguramente esta semana, Mejores que otros, ¡Seguro les va a encantar! No se olviden de dejar su Review para Opinar/Criticar, ¡Y nos vemos hasta la próxima, Adiós!._ _Completado desde las 06:45 - 08:25 09/09/2018._


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Sabes Relacionarte?

Renovación Inesperada.

Creado por: Zakhep Slon

Colaboración: MannyRolo, Kennyz9zv

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Renovación Inesperada! Esta vez me tardé muchísimo (Lo siento xd), pero fue por muy buenas razones. Seguiremos por donde lo dejamos, y espero que les guste :3._

 _PD: Al fin estos pendejos se animaron a ayudarme…_

 _PD2: Este capítulo puede que se vea como relleno, pero en realidad es muy importante a la trama, y explica algunas cosas._

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Sabes relacionarte?**

 _Ring… Ring... \- Llamada de MannyRolo, Kennyz9zv._

 _Puta madre, ¿Ahora qué?_

Cuando justo estaba a punto de ir a saludar a los nuevos vecinos, recibo una llamada de mis amigos.

 _Espero que no sea por una pendejada._

 _Click_

 _ **A/N: (Ya saben el rollo.)**_

K: Puta madre, ¿Que pasó ahora gente? Estaba algo ocupado.

M: Papita, la cagaste con los viajes pendejo.

K: ¿Cómo que la cagué? Ustedes habrán hecho algo malo, porque cuando los pedí, estaba todo bien.

M: No, baboso, no me refiero a salir del país, estamos en el centro de Buenos Aires, pero no te vemos por ningún lado.

S: Si cabrón, levantá el ojete y vení a buscarnos.

K: Jodeme, ¿Tengo que hacer todo yo? Háganlo ustedes, yo tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

M: No mames Papita, vente un momento, que estamos muy cansados.

K: Dale, dale, ahí voy, rompehuevos.

M: Gracias we :v

K: Si si si, vayan acomodándose, que ya voy.

S: Trae algo de comer… Tengo hambre.

K: Dale, te llevo algo de comer, una piña en la boca, ahora dejá de joder, que voy para allá.

 _Click…_

Ya terminando la llamada, me dirijo a pata hacia el centro de Buenos Aires. Mientras voy para allá, pienso en lo que podemos hacer cuando ya tengamos todo preparado.

 _Man, re copado que vengan los pibes hacia casa, este es un proyecto que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo, y hasta en una vez lo conversamos directamente por Discord, pero daba fiaca llevarlo a cabo._

 _..._

Busqué en mis bolsillos por si llevaba todo, y sí, tenía lo que necesito para el día.

Mi celular con funda, auriculares algo rotos, una botellita de jugo, y un chocolatito Arcor. Eso era todo lo que podía cargar, ya que la Netbook del Gobierno la dejé en casa, y no es como que voy a cargar con una computadora siempre en mi espalda…

 _Ahora que lo pienso, me acuerdo que una vez hice un directo con Manny, jugando al Terraria… Me divertí mucho haciéndolo, ya que no me gusta jugar jueguitos solo. Que tiempos aquellos… ¿Cómo voy de recorrido?_

Le doy una mirada al nombre de la calle, y reconozco en dónde estoy.

 _Faltan como 7 cuadras hasta llegar allá._

Me estaba emocionando cada vez que daba un paso adelante, ya que a ellos en persona no los conozco, y siempre quise hacer eso. Ya tenía en mi mente que iban a ser igualitos a los que hablaba por video-llamada, así que ya estaba un poco preparado.

…

… _¿Debería decirles que en frente de nuestra casa viven personajes de Undertale?_

Ya estaba algo confundido por lo que había visto anteriormente afuera de casa. No era posible que aparecieran, aunque en las noticias ya lo habían notificado…

" _Tengan cuidado con los monstruos, hay algunos que puede que no sean tan amigables como parecen, créanme, yo experiencié esos momentos."_

 _...¿Que habrá querido decir con eso…? No entiendo nada. En primer lugar, es muy extraño que Argentina haya ganado el derecho a tener a monstruos en nuestro país, además de un juego que se ve que nadie conoce. En segundo lugar, estoy cagado hasta las patas. Ni siquiera sabría que decirles ni qué hacer._

 _...Mejor lo dejo para más tarde, ya casi llego._

Ya por fin había llegado a un supermercado que estaba cerca del centro, en donde encontraría a mis amigos de Internet.

 _Supuestamente tendrían que estar aquí ya, me estoy preocupando un poco._

Como ellos no se sabían indicar solos, tuve que arreglar el lugar de encuentro, pero se supone que tendrían que haber llegado. Yo me preguntaba mientras esperaba, si algo malo les había pasado.

 _Me estoy cansando de esperar, ¿Los cocharon o qué? No voy a pagar daños psicológicos ni ninguna boludez así._

Aunque en unos momentos, empecé a escuchar una conversación de fondo pasando cerca mío.

"...Puta madre cabrón, ¡Ya nos perdimos por tu culpa! "

"Óyeme óyeme, fue el pelotudo de Papita quien nos dio las indicaciones para saber a dónde ir, no me tires la culpa a mí."

"¡Pero no te organizas, pinche huevón! Me caga que seas tan vago we."

Tratando de mantener la calma, me puse la capucha, y fui hacia ellos, para ver qué necesitaban.

"¿Qué pasa, necesitan algo?" Dije calmado, tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

El pibe se voltea para ver quién es el que habló, y al hacer esto, puedo apreciar su aspecto de mejor manera al igual que el otro.

El que se volteó era un gordito de maso menos entre 14 y 16 años, morenito con color de pelo negro lacio pero con un toque de rulos por las puntas. Se veía como un gordito amistoso al que le podía hablar, pero como ahora estaba medio emputado…

"No chingues wey, vete para otro lado, estamos hablando entre nosotros." Dice el gordito.

Bajo los brazos de manera incómoda, y le respondo. "Mirá men, te estoy tratando de ayudar acá, decime que es lo que necesitan, y los dejo en paz, conozco muy bien la ciudad."

Cuando escucha esto, el gordito se relaja un poco, y me responde correctamente. "Bueno… Buscamos el supermercado Luna, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado wey, estuve guiándome por mi amigo que tengo aquí al lado-"

"-Hola."

"...Pero el pendejo no sabe guiarse bien, así que aquí estamos, valiendo verga por este wey."

Su acompañante lanza un suspiro dedicado al gordito, respondiendo. "¿Vas a seguir en serio? Ya dije que lo siento, ok? En realidad no es mi culpa, es el pendejo de Papita que no explica bien..."

…

 _...¿Papita?_

"Ah… Ya veo." Digo con inseguridad.

 _¿En serio son ellos? A Manny me lo imaginaba un poco más… gordo, pero no importa._

 _Y el Santi… ¿Realmente no puede seguir unas simples instrucciones? Ya sé que no soy muy bueno para dar indicaciones, pero puta madre…_

Decidí revelar mi identidad de una vez por todas. "No jodan man, ¿No pudieron venir más tarde, eh?"

Al terminar de decir esto, me saco la capucha que tenía, mostrando mis inigualables ojos peculiares café. Se sorprendieron un poco, ya que los pibes estaban hablando de mí, y justo había escuchado todo.

Aunque a Manny se ve que le valió madres. "Hola wey, ya sabía que eras tú, te sale muy mal fingir voces."

Y Santi… bueno, digamos que era un poco más grande que yo, siendo el más pequeño del grupo. "Explicás como el culo man, ¿Necesitás un cursito o qué para eso? Porque yo sé hacerlo por lo menos..."

"Anda a explicarle a dos mogolicos que no saben nada de un país, dale, hacelo y de ahí hablamos." Dije algo frustrado. No se tendrían que esperar tanto de mí, pero bueno. Decidí desviar el tema antes de que volvamos a discutir. "Bueno, ahora lo que va a pasar es que tenemos que ir para la casa, tengo algo que hacer rápido, y no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes."

Santi me contesta. "Oye Papita, ¿Ni un 'Hola' ni nada?"

"Hola. Ahora vayamos, que no tengo todo el día cabrón." Apurado, fui corriendo por donde venía, para que los huevones me sigan.

Se escuchaba a Manny tratando de hablarme. "¡Papita, espéranos un poco! Llegamos cansado hacia aquí, ¿Y ya quieres correr…? No mames."

Aún corriendo para que me sigan, les comento. "Algo de ejercicio no les haría mal a ustedes, ¡Así que muevan el orto y síganme!"

Desempacamos todo, y parece ser que ya estamos listos para poder desempacar todo.

Se podía ver que Manny trajo su Notebook Gamer con una Nvidia 960M, algo llevadero como para poder jugar a juegos de hace dos o tres años. También trajo un peluche de Mario consigo mismo…

 _El men es re Nintendero… Nació con plata._

Santi trajo una tableta de dibujo, para poder ilustrar boludeces, un poco de comida que llevaba en la mochila y algunos juegos que seguramente habrá comprado por una tienda allí.

Y obviamente, tenían ropa también, no es que van a ir en cueros por la casa.

 _...Si llega a pasar eso, les rompo la cabeza a ladrillazos._

Los ayudé a sacar algunos muebles que estaban algo pesados, como un colchón viejo que pudimos conseguir barato con un poco de búsqueda, almohadas, cobertores y por lo menos unos calzados para no ir en pata.

Luego entramos lo realmente pesado. Una tele de tubo vieja que me había sobrado de casa, una mesita para la tele, la mesa para comer, unas sillas de playa para poder sentarnos y morfar tranquilos, y una tostadora.

Cuando estábamos entrando mi computadora, se me ocurrió la gran idea de sostenerla mal del costado. Obviamente esto terminó mal.

 _ *** Flashback ***_

 _Santi me estaba ayudando a entrar el monitor que usaba en mi casa para poder usar la computadora y lo demás. Manny se echó una siesta mientras nosotros ya hacíamos esto, y ya habíamos entrado casi todos los muebles que quedaban._

 _Cuando fue el turno de mi computadora, Santi me dijo. "Cuidado con la compu amigo, que se te puede caer."_

" _Tranca, que la agarro bien man, no va a pasar na-"_

 _La computadora se me cae de las manos por agarrar un costado mal, y resultó en caerse toda completa la torre con los componentes adentro con un golpe seco._

…

" _¿Después el boludo soy yó, no Papita?"_

" _Cerrá la cola y ayudame a entrarla bien."_

 _ *** Fin del Flashback***_

Después de eso probé si seguía funcionando, y sí, seguía bien, lo que se cagó es el gabinete que ahora está todo rayado con todo el piso.

Esto no sería malo si no fuera porque se nos cayó al piso de concreto.

Me quería matar, ya que la había armado hace poco, y por una pendejada la cagué, pero bueno, mucho no se puede desear.

Ya que habíamos llevado todos los muebles a la casa, decidí despertar al huevón este.

Como era una casa singular, sin segundo piso, fui hasta la habitación de él para ver cómo iba todo.

 _No jodas, ya se acomodó el men._

Ahí estaba Manny, revolcado en un colchón sin cama durmiendo como un caracol adentro de su caparazón, con todo un desorden. Ni siquiera se puso a limpiar, y ya anda como si fuera su casa.

 _...Menos mal que respeto mucho el dormir, sino lo saco a patadas de la cama por huevón._

Ya que lo veía durmiendo tranquilo, decidí no despertarlo, e ir a la cocina a ver que había de comer.

Santi se había tragado todo cuando llegó aquí, compartió unas papas fritas que tenía de sobra, pero aún los tres teníamos hambre.

Abrí la heladera, y noté que no había nada para poder comer. Ya me estaba rugiendo las tripas, y necesitaba algo para poder llenarme aunque sea un poquito.

 _...Bueno, no queda de otra más que cocinar._

…

Sin saber quién iba a cocinar, le pregunto a Santi. "Eh Santi, ¿Qué mierda querés de comer? Tengo plata para unas Pizzas, pero puede que estén algo caras. ¿Pagás una parte y te la devuelvo otro día?"

Escuché lejos la respuesta de él. "Si man, pero acordate de devolvérmela al rato puto, no seas ratero y no saques más de lo que necesitas."

"Ay bueno, cálmate. Total si no me dabas la plata no íbamos a comer ni madres." Trato de calmarme un poquito a mí y a él.

 _...Mejor voy para la sala con él para hablar mejor._

Haciéndome camino hacia la sala de estar (Que no tiene nada de sala, paredes y muy pocos muebles) veo a Santi, arrecostado y algo cansado igual que Manny, sólo que por lo menos estaba cómodo a mi punto de vista.

Él inicia conversación mientras miramos a la nada. "¿Cuánto crees que tardará para que nos traigan el Internet? Se me están acabando los datos del celular."

Encogiendo mis hombros, respondo "Pues si te digo te miento, aún ni se si hay buen Internet por la zona, habría que averiguar."

…

De ahí traigo de vuelta el tema de la comida. "Man, ¿Entonces ordenamos Pizza o qué? Tengo PedidosYa instalado en el celular, y conozco algunos lugares que son baratos."

"Ah… No sé Papita, si quieres ordená la pizza, total no tengo mucha plata para empezar."

Cuando dijo eso, salté un poco de lo sorprendido que estaba. "C-Cómo que no tenés mucha plata? ¿Te compraste la comida que trajiste del viaje con lo que te quedaba?"

Santi alzó la mirada hacia mí, y responde. "Pues claro man, me iba a morir de hambre ahí, encima que te tuvimos que esperar a que nos guíes y todo."

Choco mis dos manos haciendo unos nudos raros, y digo alterado. "Pues no sé que vamos a comer entonces man, tampoco tengo mucha plata, me quedaron como cincuenta pesos, que no es mucho vaya."

…

"Papita, no pensamos mucho al mudarnos."

"Para nada, estamos jodidos."

Decidí ver el reloj que estaba en la pared, indicaba que eran las 3 de la tarde. No muy tarde pero tampoco temprano para por lo menos almorzar algo.

"...Pues no sé que podemos hacer Santi, ¿Qué tal si-"

 _ **Toc toc toc…**_

 _...¿Quién podrá ser?_

"Papita, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? No tengo ganas de levantarme..." Dijo cansado y acostado el Santi.

Suspirando, confirmo. "Dale, no pasa nada, descansá un rato si podes."

Voy hacia la puerta, y tocaron por segunda vez.

"¡Ya voy, un segundo…!" Me puse unas ojotas para poder atender la puerta. No me importaba si estaba arreglado o no, directamente fui y atendí.

Abrí la puerta y…

"Hola, ¿Esta tu madre o padre por aquí? Quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro vecindario. No es mucho, pero he preparado una tarta de canela y caramelo para ustedes."

 _...¿Qué carajos?_

En la puerta estaba la misma cabra que había visto por la mañana, sólo que más arreglada y con una tarta en la mano.

"...Ah." Respondí estupefacto sin emitir ninguna emoción en mi rostro.

"Bueno niño, ¿En dónde están tus-"

"¡AY COÑOOOOOOOOOO!" Cerré la puerta con toda mi fuerza y me fui corriendo mientras gritaba.

"¡QUE CARAJOOOS! ¡MANNY, SANTI, ALGUIEN CARAJO!" Entré a mi habitación y cerré con traba la puerta.

 _¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!_

 _ **Continuará en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado uwu.**_

 _ **Fecha: 29/05/2019 01:50A.M. - 04:12 A.M.**_


End file.
